darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sey Forest Ambush
Sey Guard Forces * 106st Mushroom Paratroopers * 2nd Mycelium Battalion|belligerents2 = Army Group 6 * 31st Centaur Division * 3rd Infantry Support Division|strength1 = 12,000 Soldiers, two Anti-Infantry Vehicles|strength2 = 9,000 Soldiers, 2 ISVs|casulties1 = 4,500 dead, two AIVs destroyed|casulties2 = 2,300 dead, one ISV destroyed|fourth = Withered Victory|fifth = Retreat of UMU forces|sixth = Liberation of Port O'Sey}}The Sey Forest Ambush was a firefight that took place between 20-21 March, 3804 between members of the 31st Centaur and 3rd Mechanicus Infantry Support divisions (Withered Faction) and the 106st Mushroom paratroopers, as well as the 2nd Mycelium battalion (UMU) that had routed north after the Withered victory on the Sey border. Under Marr's orders, the liberation army had split up to navigate the dangerous, hilly and foresty terrain of southern Sey. The 31st Centaur Division, which had faced some casulties at the border fight was backed up by two Withered Infantry Support Vehicles (ISVs) of the 3rd Mechanicus Infantry Support Division. which had faced severe casulties in the border battle, and was paired up with the 31st division to form Army Group Six. History Around midday, 20 March 3804, Army Group Six was headed north along a common route when they came under attack by Mushroom paratroopers belonging to the 106st regiment, as well as a Mycelium Battalion that had routed north during the forest battle. Both had been dug in and opened fire at the Withered army from the safety of the treeline. The Withered army was caught between a large hill overlooking the route, where the enemy had dug in, and a forest to the east. The 31st division pushed east into the forest where they were given cover against the fire, and the two ISVs routed south to find a clear path through the forest. Trying to find cover from the fire, the 31st Division's CO was hit in the neck by a high-caliber shot from a Mushroom sniper, killing him. Without any clear objectives, Army Group Six began pushing eastwards, which led into an open plain, with a treeline on the other side. There, a Mushroom APC, armed with an A-INF .50/300 machine gun opened fire, and was supported by supressive fire from the 2nd Mycelium battalion. The 31st returned fire, but were prone to getting hit by fire from the APC. The 31st received support from the ISVs that had found a route to the plains. The first ISV, armed with a 120mm cannon opened fire at the APC, and missed. One of the support infantrymen shot at the APC using a disposable rocket launcher system but missed before getting hit by a .50 calliber bullet in the jaw. The ISV opened fire again, and sent a 120mm shell straight into the APC's engine setting it on fire. The APC accelerated forward at a high speed, peppering the already supressed soldiers with more fire. A shot from a disposable rocket launcher, aimed by 2nd Lietuenant Koenig, hit the front axle, causing the vehicle to flip and explode, taking it out of comission. The second ISV stationed itself on a gravel road to the left of the 31st division, which led directly east into the village of Seyara, which was abandoned beforehand. Another APC, as well as heavy support infantry belonging to the 2nd Mycelium battalion had dug in there. Mushroom snipers positioned themselves on the roof of the buildings, while to the left of the road was another hill with thick trees, with dug-in paratroopers. The Withered army pushed north, and received covering fire from the ISV's 60mm machine guns.